New Romantics
by Sirelo
Summary: /AU/ Cuando Mimi se entera que la novia de Koushiro no es nada menos que Jun Motomiya, no hace otra cosa más que gritar e idear un plan para separarlos. Pedirle ayuda a Yamato Ishida no era predecible, enamorarse sí teniendo en cuenta todos los clichés. [Fic de intercambio por el aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8].


Fic de intercambio para:** Midnighttreasure**, espero te guste.  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, lo que es una fatalidad.

* * *

**New Romantics**  
_By Sirelo  
_

«_Please take my hand and please take me dancing__and leave me stranded, It's so romantic…_»  
[New Romantics – Taylor Swift]

* * *

Mimi llega corriendo al laboratorio de computación donde sabe, con certeza, que Koushiro estará. Y es que, no hay que conocerlo como ella lo conoce para saber que es el sitio donde siempre lo encontrarás. Es su hábitat natural podríamos decir.

Abre la puerta con un estruendo y no se molesta en saludar, va directamente al grano. Porque por supuesto, las cosas importantes no necesitan de la introducción de nadie.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Koushiro que no está sorprendido para nada por su intromisión ni siquiera levanta la vista de la computadora para preguntar.

—¿Decirte qué? — y tampoco la saluda porque, después de tantos años juntos, esos protocolos ya son puras banalidades.

—¡Creí que eras gay!

Voltea a verla rápidamente en un auténtico estado de shock. Ella ve como se levanta de su asiento y camina para instalarse justo en frente, cruzado de brazos; tiene la palabra confusión escrita en todo el rostro.

Bien, eso no salió como esperaba.

Él no dice nada por demasiado tiempo y ella empieza a tener pánico. Está enojado, seguramente la regañará no sin antes llamarle la atención por creerse todo lo que escucha; espera la reprimenda pero esta nunca llega.

Más bien todo lo contrario.

—¡¿Por qué pensabas que yo era gay?!

Ella lo mira con rabia.

—¡Ibas conmigo a los conciertos de Yamato! —grita.

—Una cosa era acompañarte y otra cosa era verlo _contigo_ —replica él—. Además, ¡es mi amigo! También quería apoyarlo.

—Bien sí, eso es un buen punto —responde ella—, ¿pero qué hay de las conversaciones?

—¿Qué conversaciones? —han tenido tantas que no sabe de cuál de todas habla.

—¡De chicos!

—Sólo te escuchaba, jamás emití opinión alguna —dice.

Y ella se calla.

¿Será posible que entendiera mal todas las señales? Siempre pensó que a Koushiro le gustaban los hombres. No tenía novia, no mostraba interés en ninguna mujer, jamás demostró interés en ella y luego está eso de Yamato Ishida; siempre lo veían en su clase de deportes, creía que era porque él también disfrutaba burlarse de su forma de correr y no sólo para hacerle compañía.

¿Realmente es tan mala para leer a las personas?

Se sienta en una de las tantas sillas del lugar y suspira, ¿por qué siempre saca esas conclusiones tan apresuradas? ¿Por qué es tan impulsiva? Esa mañana había escuchado a dos de sus compañeras de inglés hablar sobre Koushiro, ellas estaban susurrando algo sobre una novia, lo cual no creyó hasta la tercera vez, en historia, y en esa ocasión era un chico y una chica.

Sumó dos más dos y luego corrió como poseída por todo el colegio para encontrarlo y preguntar. Tenía planeada una conversación civilizada, pero luego sus emociones se desbordaron y la verborrea atacó; no tenía ni una maldita intención de expresar tan abiertamente la clara idea equivocada que tenía sobre la sexualidad de su mejor amigo.

Suspira resignada y lo mira arrepentida, no le queda de otra que pedir perdón.

—Lo siento, creo que fallé en eso de conocer a mi mejor amigo.

—No te preocupes —responde Koushiro—; es mi culpa, creo. Jamás te aclaré nada.

—Oh Dios, no—dice ella rápidamente—. Yo soy la que recibió mal las señales.

Koushiro asiente en comprensión. No pensó que su actitud la llevaría a pensar eso de él, que no es que lo ofenda pero… ciertamente no es verdad.

Se quedan un rato en silencio procesando la situación hasta que Koushiro habla de nuevo.

—¿A qué te referías con ese «por qué no me dijiste»? —pregunta.

Ella lo mira de reojo, ¿en serio no sospecha que iba a preguntar?

—Me refería a por qué no me hablaste de tu novia —responde al cabo de unos segundos.

A Koushiro le da un ataque de tos proveniente de quién sabe dónde.

—Ah… eso… bueno… yo… —tartamudea sonrojado hasta las orejas, demostrando así que los rumores que escuchó son verdad.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, no podría ser más obvio ni aunque se lo propusiera.

—Bueno… ¿y quién es? —pregunta con falsa calma.

Han pasado exactamente dos minutos de silencio y entonces lo sabe. Sabe que él no tiene ni una sola intención de decírselo, quizá por vergüenza o quizá porque ya no confía en ella. Ambas opciones la ponen triste.

—Bueno si no quieres decírmelo lo entenderé —le dice.

Hace un puchero con toda la intención de que él se conmueva y ciertamente lo hace, porque no tarda en responder como quiere.

—Te lo diré —ella aplaude con entusiasmo—. Pero por favor no digas nada.

—¡Por supuesto que no diré nada! —alega—. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Es Jun Motomiya.

El sonido de incredulidad que suelta puede ser fácilmente escuchado por todo el colegio, y también fácilmente confundido por el sonido de un animal muriendo.

Eso… ¡eso no puede ser verdad!

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

—No.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—Porque…. ¿la vida?

Quiere morirse.

.

.

.

—¡Lo pervertirá! —le dice a Miyako mientras trata de meterse una cantidad insana de helado por la boca.

Están en su habitación haciendo tareas. Bueno, Miyako hace tareas, ella se queja y llora porque aún no puede asimilar del todo la conversación con Koushiro.

Miyako Inoue, su mejor amiga, que acudió a su llamado y no lo pensó ni dos veces para ir a apoyarla, aunque en ese momento no lo esté haciendo tan bien.

—Conozco a Jun desde que era pequeña y te digo, con total honestidad, que no es mala persona —dice la muy traidora defendiendo al enemigo.

—¡Acosó a Yamato por, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Tres años?! —pueden ser más, en serio.

—Tú también lo has acosado —responde Miyako.

—No en ese sentido —se defiende—. Yo disfruto de ver su rostro, y me burlo de su forma de correr, pero no estoy enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo.

—Bueno Jun tampoco, o mejor dicho ya no lo está.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta y Miyako le lanza una mirada que claramente dice _que no es obvio por las circunstancias_ y ella se calla.

Recuerda claramente a Jun Motomiya, obsesionada con Yamato desde que fundó la banda y se hizo _semi _famoso o al menos popular; iba a todos sus conciertos, lo perseguía y si no se equivoca incluso lo golpeó un par de veces —puede que haya sido sin querer, pero es un hecho—. Y no puede creer que ahora salga con su Kou.

Porque, ¿cómo pasó? ¿Cómo decidió cambiar tan rápidamente de sentimientos? Si hace nada todavía molestaba a Ishida.

Deja el helado en su mesita de noche y se estira para relajarse, esta situación la está estresando demasiado. ¿Cómo es que todo cambió tan pronto? Ni siquiera notó una mísera señal, la actitud de Koushiro siempre fue la misma, no hubo nada que le indicara que estaba comenzando una relación con alguien además… ¿cuándo empezó? ¿Se veían a escondidas desde hace algún rato o es cuestión de semanas, días?

_Argh_, odia no saber las cosas, odia que Koushiro le haya escondido algo tan importante y sobre todo, odia que se haya enterado por terceras personas, en lugar de que él se lo dijera de frente, como debe de ser.

Se deja caer en su cama y llora, hay cosas que simplemente no tenían que haber cambiado nunca, como el estatus quo en las relaciones de Koushiro y el hecho de que, como inevitablemente, se olvidará de ella, la relegará a segundo grado y luego ya ni siquiera le hablará a media noche emocionado porque acaba de pasar algún nivel de sus videojuegos.

Pero ella no puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tiene que hacer algo, ¿qué tal si Motomiya sólo lo está utilizando? No, no, ella no puede pensar eso, es demasiado mezquino y además, Koushiro la odiaría pero… hasta donde sabe ella sigue muy colada por Yamato, la ha visto en sus conciertos.

Y de repente, todo cobra sentido.

¿Y si es una excusa? ¿Y si sus planes son simplemente llegar a Ishida? ¡Ella tiene que impedirlo! Se levanta de un salto de su cama y eso asusta a Miyako que sigue ensimismada en su tarea.

—Lo he decidido —dice de la nada. Espera pacientemente la réplica de Miyako pero esta no llega—. Dije que… —vuelve a empezar, pero es interrumpida.

—Te escuché la primera vez, sólo te estaba ignorando.

A veces le gustaría que no fuera tan sincera… pero entre más madura Miyako, más insolente se va poniendo. Tiene que aceptar que la educó bien. Más minutos de silencio, ¿es qué no va a decir nada?

Carraspea uno, dos, tres veces y entonces Miyako por fin habla.

—Ok bien —cierra sus libros—. ¡Oh, gran Mimi! Dime por favor qué has decidido.

—El sarcasmo está de sobra, _querida _—suspira y luego sigue hablando—; he decidido que ayudaré a Koushiro.

—Bien, ¿en qué precisamente lo ayudarás? —pregunta Miyako.

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡En sus malas decisiones!

—¡¿Cuáles malas decisiones?! —a estas alturas la cara de incredulidad de Miyako es grande.

—¡En su relación con Motomiya! —toma aire—. Es demasiado claro que ella lo está utilizando para acercarse a Yamato y luego, ¡bam! —hace un movimiento con el brazo como de karate, Inoue se asusta un poco—. Le romperá el corazón a mi pobre Kou no sin antes haberle robado su virginidad.

—Wow… deberías de escribir novelas— es lo único que se le ocurre decir a Miyako.

Mimi se desespera, ¿por qué nadie la entiende? Esto no es sólo cuestión de si Koushiro tiene novia o no, es cuestión de lo que no le conviene y Jun Motomiya claramente no le conviene; es cuatro años mayor que él, va a la universidad, ¿por qué no se consiguió un universitario? ¡Claro! Porque ella no está interesada en Kou si no en Yamato Ishida.

En lugar de cuestionar su estabilidad mental deberían de agradecerle, nadie en el mundo se preocuparía tanto por alguien como ella lo está haciendo por Koushiro.

Decide que Miyako tiene que, quizá no ayudarla, pero sí darle apoyo moral así que trata de interceptar un poco su actitud más que malvada hacia ella.

—Miyako… —empieza con la voz quebrada, casi sollozando—. Que no ves que sólo quiero el bienestar de Koushiro. Sólo quiero que entienda que salir con ella no es lo más razonable, que no hay manera en el mundo de que se haya fijado en él por arte de magia, esto es algo seriamente planeado por Motomiya y yo sinceramente no quiero que nadie lo lastime —acaba llorando.

Miyako se preocupa, por puesto. La abraza y la consuela y ella se deja hacer encantada, así sabe que ganará esta batalla. Nadie se le resiste cuando se pone vulnerable.

—Está bien, está bien —susurra Inoue mientras le soba el cabello—. Te ayudaré y de hecho, tengo un plan.

_Maravilloso_.

—¿Qué plan? —pregunta mientras se seca las lágrimas.

—Necesitas hablar con Ishida.

—No, no Miyako —le empuja suavemente la mano y camina al otro lado de la habitación—. Por más de que el rostro de Yamato claramente me alegraría un poco no le veo el sentido el ir a hablar con él.

—¡Para eso no boba! —Miyako se sienta en la silla del escritorio—. Si no para obtener información de Jun Motomiya.

¡Brillante! ¿Cómo malditamente no se le ocurrió a ella antes? Oh claro, estaba cegada por la preocupación.

—Tienes razón —le dice ya más entusiasmada—, mañana mismo hablaré con él.

—Me parece bien —dice Miyako y enciende el computador—. Ahora siéntate y escúchame con mucha atención, estos es lo que harás.

.

.

.

Se para cerca del casillero de Yamato para esperarlo. Es temprano en la mañana y por lo que ha escuchado de algunas de las chicas locas por él, es que es madrugador.

Cuando Miyako le contó en qué consistía su plan río por media hora, más o menos; primero porque pensó que estaba bromeando y luego de los nervios. Ya cuando se calmó, Inoue continuó y ella escuchó atenta, luego dijo que no había manera en que Yamato aceptaría algo como eso pero bueno, ella tiene que intentarlo.

Así que ahí está, demasiado nerviosa para su gusto; necesita mandarle un mensaje a Miyako porque está perdiendo la cabeza, ¿qué tal si él la maltrata o llegara a despreciar el plan? O peor aún, le lanza una de sus miradas gélidas que le han bajado la moral a más de una.

Saca su teléfono y escribe.

Mimi [7:14am. Martes]  
«Recuérdame porque estoy aquí parada en los casilleros tan temprano en la mañana :(».

Voltea a ver a todos lados esperando la respuesta de su amiga; dos chicos pasan cerca de ella intentando coquetear un poco, les hace mala cara y ellos huyen despavoridos. _Ash_, no tiene tiempo para eso.

Su teléfono vibra, ¡gracias a Dios!

Miya [7:16am Martes]  
«Porque estás preocupada por tu mejor amigo y le amas mucho :D».

Esa es una respuesta lógica y agradable, como lo esperaba de Miyako. Se apresura en responder:

Mimi [7:18am Martes]  
«Eso lo tengo claro, ¿pero por qué precisamente tengo que acudir al crush (lol) de media escuela?»

Suspira, ¿por qué Jun no fue fan de Taichi? Él juega bien al fútbol y sería tan fácil hablarle; es llevadero, alegre y actualmente tienen una muy buena relación. Que no es que no la tenga con Yamato, lo conoce desde siempre pero… a veces es tan complicado, aburrido, serio, etcétera, etcétera.

Está vez espera un poco más por la respuesta de su amiga, ¿qué diablos estará haciendo?

Miya [7:25am Martes]  
«Porque su nueva novia fue (¿es?) la mayor fanática de Los Lobos Adolescentes que haya existido nunca y por alguna extraña razón tú piensas que sólo lo está utilizando para acercarse al vocalista de dicha banda».

Bien, el hablar con Miyako la ha reconfortado; está haciendo muy bien su trabajo de apoyo moral, claro que tuvo que casi rogarle para que lo hiciera. Está a punto de enviar un último mensaje de agradecimiento, pero entonces alguien habla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Mimi se asusta y manda su teléfono a volar. Esa voz es de Yamato Ishida y ese otro sonido es el de su teléfono haciéndose pedazos.

_Mierda…_

Se agacha rápidamente para buscar los pedazos esparcidos de su móvil y así poder construirlo antes de que le dé un ataque de pánico. Ve de reojo a Yamato que ha dado con la batería y ella acaba de recoger el resto; él se acerca y se la ofrece, ella la coge con brusquedad y se apresura a colocarla en su teléfono.

Está perdiendo valiosos minutos.

Ve como él se encoge de hombros como dando por terminado tan añorado encuentro de tres palabras y caos, mucho caos. Empieza a caminar y ella quiere llorar; tiene que detenerlo rápido antes de que huya y decida ignorarla por el resto del día.

—¡Te estaba buscando! —grita y él se detiene.

¡Bien!

Obviamente ella es la que tiene que acercarse porque él no se molestará en regresar. Se acerca cautelosa y ve como el sol matutino ilumina su cabello y rostro; así, a contraluz, se ve más guapo que nunca.

_Maldito bastardo_.

Se detiene justo en frente y empieza a jugar con sus dedos, las palabras se le han ido, el cerebro se le ha derretido, ¿de qué quería hablar con él? Él levanta una ceja examinándola y ella se pone más nerviosa, si sólo la dejara pensar un poco más…

—Creí que querías hablar conmigo —le dice con ese tono cansado que utiliza cuando las chicas le preguntan «_por qué no das conciertos privados Ishida, de preferencia al oído_» y él les responde con un elegante «no» que deja ver muchísimo más de lo que dice.

—Obvio. Yo te esperé aquí por varios minutos, yo quiero hablar contigo —quizá si golpea un par de veces la cabeza en los casillero la mente se le aclararía.

—Bueno pues, habla.

—Necesito un favor tuyo.

Claro, directo, al grano; así es como tienen que ser las cosas.

Él la mira por un largo momento y ella quiere saber qué está pensando, que le dirá su cerebro, qué señales le manda; ¿pensará que es estúpida, ingenua, soñadora? Él Yamato Ishida, ¿haciendo favores? _Jajaja_, hasta ella quiere reírse.

—Dependiendo de qué clase de favores estemos hablando —responde él.

No se esperaba que fuera fácil pero, ¡_aleluya_! Mira su risa burlona y entonces cae en la cuenta, ¿estará acaso él pensando…?

—¡No esa clase de favores! —dice rápidamente.

—No estaba pensando en nada —replica él y levanta los brazos en rendición—. Estaba condicionando por si quieres que mate a alguien, necesitaría tener razones de peso para llevarlo a cabo.

Está a punto de poner los ojos en blanco pero entonces se da cuenta de algo, él habló de asesinar, él está dispuesto a asesinar por ella, Yamato Ishida mataría por ella.

—¿En serio si te doy buenas razones matarías a alguien por mí? —pregunta, ¿ilusionada?

—Estaba bromeando.

Termina de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto… yo también lo estaba, por si no te habías dado cuenta —maldito bastardo, ¿desde cuándo hace bromas así?

—En fin —dice él y suspira—, ¿qué favor quieres?

_Cierto, cierto_.

—Jun Motomiya.

—Sabes, no la he visto desde hace algún tiempo —responde él—; quizá la universidad la consumió.

—No bobo —Yamato le lanza una mirada significativa y ella lo ignora—. Necesito saber todo lo que sabes de Jun Motomiya.

—Está loca, fin. Ahora si me disculpas… —se da media vuelta pero ella lo detiene del brazo—. Sabes la campana está a punto de sonar.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hay cosas más importantes, como mi sanidad y el bienestar de Koushiro.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —se queja él pero se deja arrastrar por ella hacia una de las bancas de la cancha de fútbol que, gracias a Dios, están cerca de los casilleros.

—Te lo explicaré —dice y le cuenta todo; desde los rumores que escuchó hasta la confirmación de Koushiro, pasando también por su ataque de nervios hasta la conclusión a la cual llegó que es que Jun Motomiya utilizará a Koushiro para llegar a él.

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura de todo eso? —pregunta Yamato cuando termina.

—Yo que sé, instinto de mujer o como quieras llamarlo. Además tiene lógica, tú mismo la llamaste loca.

—Sí, pero no creo que tanto —responde él y la ve a los ojos—. O quizá sí…

Ella se queda un poco ensimismada en su mirada, tiene los ojos de un azul tan bonito además que está expresando tanto; confusión más que todo, pero puede leerlo tan fácilmente. Pasan unos segundos hasta que se da cuenta que, en efecto, se ha quedado embobada viéndolo a la cara, Dios qué estará pensando de ella.

Tose y se apresura en responder, a la próxima debería ver un punto específico, como sus cejas o cabello, ese es un buen plan. O mejor aún, no verlo en absoluto.

—Motomiya pasó tanto tiempo tratando de llamar tu atención y de pronto, le echa un ojo a una persona cercana a ti, ¿acaso eso no es sospechoso?

Bien, bien, ha dado un genial argumento.

—Supongo que tienes razón —responde él.

—Entonces… ¿me ayudarás? —cierra los ojos al terminar la pregunta. A pesar de que han tenido una conversación bastante progresiva, tiene miedo de que piense que se está entrometiendo demasiado y por ende, no le ayude.

—Supongo que sí —dice y suspira en resignación.

Al demonio si eso suena a que no le queda de otra, ¡él la ayudará! Es genial, es poderosa, ahora tiene la certeza de que puede persuadir a cualquiera; inclusive al hombre sin corazón del planeta, ella puede hacerlo todo.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer?

Bien, ahora es cuando lo bonito empieza.

.

.

.

Sale de la ducha algo apresurada, se ha tardado diez minutos más de lo previsto, si no se apresura Yamato llegará, no la encontrará lista y entonces se enojará; la dejará botada y eso significa que no la ayudará con el plan de esa noche.

Corre a su habitación y ni siquiera piensa demasiado en que ponerse. A pesar de que quiere verse bien —siempre lo hace—, no quiere parecer que haya hecho un gran esfuerzo. Saca un vestido corto decidiendo que eso es lo correcto que vestir, después de todo irán a una discoteca.

_Ugh_, aún recuerda la conversación tan incómoda que tuvo con _esa_.

Luego de hablar con Yamato y que este haya puesto una total cara de poker pero aun así, no haya emitido queja alguna, se dirigió a su salón; compartía computación con Koushiro —nada predecible— y se alegró en encontrar un puesto junto a él. Lo saludó tímidamente y pidió disculpas por su actitud, le dijo que no había sido su intención y _bla bla bla_, él aceptó gustoso y entablaron una conversación trivial.

Esperó un tiempo prudencial y luego le soltó la bomba.

Le dijo que después de haber tenido esa pequeña discusión ella se había puesto demasiado triste (verdad), y que Yamato la había encontrado llorando (mentira), habían hablado durante mucho tiempo y, como cosa rara, él había terminado confesando que tenía un _especial _interés en ella (otra mentira). Ella por supuesto se había sorprendido, pero no dudo en confesar que también tenía un interés especial en él (media verdad). Terminaron abrazados y quedando en que le iban a dar una oportunidad a las citas.

Koushiro, pobrecito, se tragó todo.

Luego comenzó a decir que estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, Yamato le provocaba tantas cosas y tenía miedo de estar a solas con él, ¿cuántas mentiras iba a decir en tan poco tiempo? Pero, bendita sea el alma de Koushiro, dijo exactamente lo que ella quería escuchar: «deberíamos de tener una cita doble». ¿Cómo adivinó tan pronto lo que ella quería? Jamás lo sabría pero, al demonio todo, él se la había puesto fácil.

Hasta que dijo que hablara con _Jun _y entre ellas planearan qué hacer.

Dos horas después, en el comedor junto a Miyako, su novio Ken —un genial chico— y Yamato malhumorado, habló con Motomiya. Ella estaba pensando en que fueran a un restaurante, medio fino —tampoco podía exigir demasiado—; inclusive ya tenía el nombre pero… la _querida_ novia de Koushiro tenía otros planes.

Y ahí estaba, con un vestido corto pegado, poco maquillaje y a tiempo para que Yamato llegue a recogerla y no tenga que esperar nada; él puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró a dónde iban a ir y eso le alegró un poco, algo bueno tenía que haber sacado.

Se echa otra ojeada en el espejo y suspira, no tiene una puñetera idea de cómo será la noche, pero por el bien de todos espera que Motomiya saque las garras pronto y así Koushiro quede libre de ella sin involucrar demasiados sentimientos.

Oye el timbre de su casa y se pone nerviosa, hace un par de respiraciones profundas y se apresura a abrir. Claro que se esperaba ver a Yamato al otro lado de la puerta, pero no esperaba que se viera tan condenadamente guapo.

¡_Maldita sea_!

—Pasa por favor —le dice antes de ponerse a babear—. Sólo iré por mi bolso.

—Esperaré aquí no te preocupes.

Debería estar ofendida pero no lo está, detesta ese efecto que tiene en ella. Corre para no hacerlo esperar mucho, el hombre tiene clara fama de impaciente y no quiere conocer ese lado suyo. Coge su pequeño bolso y en menos de lo que espera está parada junto a él cerrando su puerta.

—Así que, ¿dónde queda la _cosa_ esa? —por la cosa se refiere a la discoteca—. ¿Llegamos caminando o tomamos el bus?

—¿En serio planeas llevarme en bus a _nuestra_ primera cita?

Bueno, eso responde la pregunta a medias, pero al menos ha dado a entender que tienen que tomar un transporte.

—No es exactamente una cita real —replica él.

—Pero tienes que pretender que lo es —dice ella—; así que saca tu dinero hombre tacaño, pagarás un taxi.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—En primer lugar, no soy tacaño—dice—. Y en segundo, ¿por qué sólo yo tengo que pagar?

—Pretender —es lo único que dice Mimi y así zanja la conversación.

Cogen un taxi y ella da la dirección, por alguna extraña razón está emocionada; si es positiva, al menos pasará un tiempo más con Yamato, que no es que esté buscando nada, pero le gusta _tanto _que se conforma.

Dios… ¿desde cuándo tiene esa clase de pensamientos tan conformistas? Si otro fuera el que le provocara todo lo que desgraciadamente él le provoca, no dudaría en lanzarse a por todas, pero es Yamato y honestamente le gusta esa clase de amor fantasioso que tiene hacia él. Es como tener uno de esos _crushes_ por una celebridad, sólo que ella habla y pelea con dicho _crush_.

Ve que están cerca del lugar y le da un par de indicaciones al taxista, Yamato ha estado callado todo este tiempo, ni siquiera se ha quejado. Lo toma como un berrinche de su clara disconformidad con todo, aunque ahora que lo piensa, ¿qué clase de citas tendrá? No tiene fama de mujeriego, pero tampoco de santo, es extraño a decir verdad; se sabe que ha tenido novias, pero no quién o _qué_.

No se da cuenta que han llegado al lugar hasta que Ishida la empuja suavemente, se había quedado tan ida pensando en él que aunque el toque haya sido minúsculo ella se asusta, demasiado. Ve como él esconde mal una sonrisa y se reprende mentalmente, ella es la única que puede reírse de él.

Baja del taxi y ve como Yamato paga, bien he ahí su pequeña venganza; él se coloca junto a ella y se ve que quiere decirle algo pero no sabe cómo. Casi puede escuchar los engranes de su cerebro moviéndose.

Y por más que quisiera verlo sufrir un poco más con la batalla interna que tiene, decide darle un empujón, porque ella es una buena persona.

—Quieres decirme algo, ¿cierto? Pero no sabes cómo —él hace una mueca y ella suelta una risita, es tan básico—. Es exactamente cómo estás pensando—continúa—; entraremos cogidos del brazo. Recuerda la palabra clave de la noche, _pretender_.

—Pero creí que estábamos empezando lo de las citas —replica él.

—Pero tú eres un caballero y yo tengo tacones, además… aunque sea nuestra primera cita, tú quieres marcar territorio— casi se ríe al final. Tiene que calmarse, él no puede saber que le está tomando un poco el pelo.

—Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas.

—Pero así es como deberían —zanja el tema y espera que le ofrezca el brazo. Él, como no, pone los ojos en blanco pero lo termina haciendo.

Está tan complacida y sonriente que ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Koushiro llega con su flamante novia. Es hasta que ellos carraspean para hacerse notar que entonces los ve. Motomiya se ve… bonita, tiene un lindo vestido y el cabello recogido, no se ve para nada como la chica loca que perseguía a Yamato por todas partes, por otro lado Kou se ve guapísimo y ella tiene ganas de llorar; es como ver a su hermano menor crecer delante de sus ojos. Quiere abrazarlo pero entonces recuerda el plan y se contiene. Esto debe acabar, ya.

—Creo que no son necesarias las presentaciones, ¿verdad? Ya todos nos conocemos —dice Koushiro alegremente.

Se ve tan emocionado, ella tiene que detener la farsa y abrirle los ojos antes de que termine perdidamente enamorado y entonces el golpe sea mayor.

Todos ríen y entonces Motomiya la mira directamente a los ojos, ella se pone nerviosa, ¿estará juzgándola ya? ¿Se estará preguntando qué hace con Ishida, desde cuándo salen, qué le vio?

Espera que se le lance o algo por el estilo, pero no hace nada de eso. Más bien habla.

—Deberíamos entrar ya, no hay que perder el tiempo aquí.

Ni una sola mirada lanzada a Yamato, bastante predecible; si hubiera visto lo guapo que está quizá hubiera dejado a Koushiro ahí mismo. Tiene que admitir que es astuta.

Ishida le ofrece el brazo esta vez sin una pelea argumental y ella lo agradece, al menos se puso en papel a tiempo.

Entran y no tienen ni una complicación para hacerlo, al ser ella y Kou menores pensó que quizá iban a tener que sobornar a alguien o algo así, pero no; al parecer Miss Simpatía conoce al que custodia la entrada y por eso no hizo ni una pregunta.

Tiene algunas cosas a su favor, hasta ahora.

Buscan una mesa y ella felicita a Yamato internamente, ¡ni una sola mueca! Se pregunta si recibió alguna clase de actuación, algunos cantantes lo hacen.

—¿Qué quieren beber? —la voz dulzona de Motomiya la saca de sus pensamientos.

—Yo quiero una cerveza —dice Koushiro y ella se muerde el labio para callar el grito que está a punto de pegar, ¿desde cuándo bebe alcohol?

—Yo puedo ir por la mía —ofrece Yamato y ella lo mira significativamente. Por favor que sepa interpretar lo que trata de decir—. ¿Tú qué quieres? —le pregunta.

¡_Aleluya_!

—Lo que tú vas a beber está bien—responde y sonríe demasiado, quizá porque Ishida acaba de hacer un pequeño gesto de horror, pero lo cambia rápidamente.

Ve como los dos caminan entre la muchedumbre y suspira, bueno ha empezado bien. Tarda tres segundos para darse cuenta, ¡Motomiya y Yamato se han ido! Juntos, Dios no podía ser más perfecto, seguramente tratará de seducirlo ahí mismo. Bien, bien, así la noche terminará pronto.

Sólo espera que el idiota no se aterrorice como siempre lo ha hecho y se deje hacer.

—¿Estás aquí? —la voz de Koushiro la hace volver a la realidad, al parecer lleva rato hablándole. Se ve preocupado.

—Sí, sólo pensando si a Yamato le gustan las bebidas fuertes —dice—; por mi bien espero que no, no tolero mucho el alcohol.

—Entonces hubieras pedido algo diferente —responde él.

—Tú sabes, quiero que se sorprenda con mi actitud complaciente —que respuesta tan más estúpida, ¡ella no es así!

—Pero tú no eres complaciente —y Koushiro la conoce tan bien.

A decir verdad, lo hizo porque no quería pensar en alguna bebida con una cantidad baja de alcohol y que Motomiya la viera con cara de «y con esa chiquilla sale Yamato»; entonces él pensaría que es una inmadura que no está acostumbrada al alcohol y terminaría peleándose con Koushiro por el amor de Jun Motomiya.

Debe dejar de leer tantas novelas rosa.

—Tienes razón —responde luego de un rato—. Pero igual debo de probar cosas nuevas.

Ve como Koushiro medita un poco la respuesta y al final asiente, al parecer convencido por su argumento.

—Dios, debes de estar en una nube —él se acerca un poco más a ella, para hacer más íntima la conversación—. Después de tanto tiempo suspirando por él, por fin correspondió tus sentimientos.

Mimi se pone rojisima porque tampoco es como que hubiera suspirado _tanto_ por él, pueda que una o dos veces haya pensado en qué pasaría si estuvieran juntos pero nada más; jamás sufrió, ni lloró ni se quejó de su supuesta desdicha. Va a replicar con un genial argumento de esos que tiene tan ensayados, pero justo llegan ellos con las bebidas.

Ve como Motomiya se sienta al lado de Koushiro y le da su cerveza, ella en cambio tiene una de un color exótico que no conoce, pero se ve tan genial.

—Aquí —le dice Ishida—; es vodka con naranjada. Es dulzón así que te gustará.

—¿Es lo que tu beberás? —pregunta ella sorbiendo un poquito de su bebida, está _deliciosa_.

—No, yo traje un whisky —bebe de su copa y la mira de una manera que no sabe descifrar.

¿Será posible que pensara en ella? ¿Pensó que un whisky sería demasiado fuerte para la pobre Mimi así que le pidió una bebida más suave? _Ugh_, que no haga eso, o le darán ganas de besarlo.

Sigue bebiendo y ve como Koushiro está demasiado acaramelado con su novia, no lo había visto así nunca. Tantos años de amistad y jamás había presenciado su estado de idiota enamorado. Y aunque se ve tierno con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella tiene que hacer algo para que se detenga el toqueteo.

Aunque por otra parte, también quiere llevarse a Yamato a otro lado y… preguntarle qué pasó con Motomiya, por supuesto.

Bebe más de su vodka, Dios esa cosa es adictiva. Se la acaba en menos de lo que piensa y Yamato se ofrece rápidamente en ir por otro; no se lo esperaba, pero le agradece la atención.

Así que ahora están los tres solos.

—Y bien —empieza—, ¿cómo empezó todo?

—¿Te refieres a…? —Motomiya deja la pregunta en el aíre.

—¡Sí, su relación! —responde con euforia. Está algo mareada, ¡hurra!

Koushiro la ve pero no dice nada, Motomiya ríe y Yamato llega con su siguiente vaso de vodka. ¡Otro hurra! Se lo quita de las manos y bebe un gran trago, podría acostumbrarse a eso.

—¿De qué hablaban? —pregunta Yamato.

Ella lo ve alegremente.

—Estaban a punto de contarme su historia de amor —voltea a ver a la pareja—. ¡Empiecen! Muero por saber.

—Bueno —dice Motomiya—, empezó porque yo trabajo medio tiempo en una tienda de computadoras. Él llegaba a menudo pero jamás le había puesto atención porque no se acercaba; sólo veía las nuevas adquisiciones y luego se iba. Pasó así bastante tiempo, hasta que un día por fin se decidió a comprar algo. Yo lo vi y pensé «bueno, el nerd es guapo» —ella suelta una pequeña risa.

—¿Y te lanzaste de una? —esa es Mimi que ya se acabó su segunda copa y mandó a Yamato por otra.

—No —responde—, porque luego caí en cuenta quién era y de dónde lo conocía; me dije «este mundo es jodidamente pequeño» —otra risita—. Pero sí… coquetee un poco con él —Koushiro se sonroja y ella le da unas palmaditas en la pierna.

Mimi quiere gritar, pero Yamato llega con su siguiente copa a tiempo. Bien, necesita beber.

—Como sea —continúa Motomiya—; al parecer mis burdos coqueteos le agradaron al muchacho porque siguió llegando y no sólo a ver el producto, sino también a mí. Empezamos con conversaciones triviales, y luego siguieron cosas más profundas, hasta que un día, no tengo idea de cómo, me invitó a salir —coge la mano de Koushiro y le sonríe de forma especial—. Y aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos —secunda Koushiro.

Y ella se termina su tercera, ¿cuarta, quinta? Copa de vodka de una.

—Quiero otra —pide.

—Yo creo que no —responde Yamato y la levanta de su asiento—. Mejor bailemos.

Ella le ofrece una sonrisa demasiado amplia.

—Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.

Él la agarra de la cintura y la dirige a la pista de baile. Puede escuchar perfectamente _Animals_ de Maroon 5 que está sonando. Oh, ama esa canción.

Yamato empieza a moverse de una forma bastante decente y ella lo sigue. Está mareada y pueda que se sienta un poco mal, pero todavía se sabe la canción.

—_So if I run it's not enough you're still in my head forever stuuuuck_ —canta con entusiasmo, casi gritando; dando claras muestras que, si bien no está borracha, el alcohol ya le pegó un poco.

—Deberías dejar de beber —le dice él.

Ella sigue bailando y entonces la canción acaba y empieza una más lenta, ve a Yamato como preguntando si siguen bailando o regresan a la mesa pero entonces él se le acerca, coloca ambas manos en su cintura y empieza a moverse lentamente.

Si no la estuviera sosteniendo, bien podría salir volando.

Le echa los brazos al cuello y se recuesta en su pecho; huele tan bien, ¿qué loción usará? Debería preguntarle, pero no en ese momento, ese momento es para disfrutar ya que al parecer el alcohol le ha desinhibido varias actitudes que no tomaría estando sobria.

—No hizo nada —le dice él al cabo de un rato—. Pedimos las bebidas tranquilamente, ni siquiera me volteó a ver.

—Eso es porque si te ve, se lanza directo a tus labios y entonces su plan se le echaría a perder —responde y se aprieta más a él, es tan _abrazable_.

—No lo creo, porque esa era una oportunidad perfecta. A solas, conmigo, sin nadie que nos viera.

La canción acaba pero otra empieza con el mismo ritmo, bendito sea el que está colocando la música porque así no tienen que cambiar de posición.

—Pero eso sería demasiado pronto y no podría preparar el terreno para enamorarte; porque si lo hubiera hecho no solo te hubiera perdido a ti, sino también a Koushiro.

—¿Cómo es que se te ocurren tantas cosas? —pregunta Yamato en tono sorprendido.

—No se lo digas a nadie—dice ella—, pero puedo leer mentes.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta él, divertido—. ¿Y qué dice la mía ahora?

—Tu mente claramente dice que me calle porque estoy arruinando el momento.

Él no dice más y ella se felicita a sí misma, ¡que buen movimiento! Siguen bailando y decide disfrutar el momento. Está tan cómoda que no se da cuenta cuando el sueño cae y cómo empieza a adormecerse.

—Qué bueno que sólo era vodka —la voz de Yamato se oye tan lejana—; si te hubiese dado lo mismo que yo tomé, seguramente ya estarías en el suelo.

A ella no le importa, más bien se acomoda más y suspira. Está tan relajada así, podría hacer eso todo el día, en serio.

Pero él se detiene y ella despierta de su ensoñación abruptamente, la está viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y le indica que deben empezar a caminar. La burbuja en donde se había metido se reventó demasiado pronto para su gusto; la dirige hasta la mesa donde Koushiro y Motomiya están bebiendo y riendo como la pareja idiota que es. En ese momento está más despierta, se pone de malhumor.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos —dice Yamato—. Es tarde y Mimi tiene sueño.

Voltea a verlo enojada, ¿por qué no inventó otra mentira, como que está aburrida o algo así? Igual apoya la excusa y bosteza en confirmación.

—Lo siento, no sabía que esto iba a hacer tan agotador —suelta una risita—; además creo que estoy bastante mareada.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más —dice Koushiro y ella lo mira preocupada.

—Fue un gusto —esa es Motomiya que le está ofreciendo la mano en despedida, ella la toma y la suelta rápidamente—. A ver qué día repetimos, ¿eh?

—Sí, a ver qué día —responde ella y busca el brazo de Yamato—. Bueno pues, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —responden ellos al unísono. Le dan ganas de vomitar todo el alcohol que bebió.

Salen y Yamato rápidamente le hace una parada a un taxi. Lo toman y segundos después de sentarse, ella se pone a llorar; ¡que patética!

—¡Tienen una bonita historia de amor! —dice entre sollozos.

—Ok… —responde Yamato, estupefacto.

—Él iba a verla seguido. Dios, fue como un estúpido flechazo; apenas y la conocía pero ella coqueteó un rato con él y babosamente cayó. ¿De qué le sirve ser un genio si no sabe leer a una persona? —Yamato le ofrece un pañuelo y ella lo coge agradecida.

—Sabes, parecías más entera en la discoteca —dice él.

—Eso fue porque al parecer el alcohol me armó como cuatrocientos escudos o algo así, no sentí nada el peso de esa conversación —se termina de secar las lágrimas.

—Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer? —pregunta él mientras abre un poco la ventana—. ¿Los dejarás en paz?

—Já, ni loca —deja que el aire la refresque un poco—. Ella es astuta, pero yo lo soy más; la forma en que me miraba… era clara envidia, quizá pensó que era demasiado joven e infantil para ti. No sé cómo no me saltó a la yugular.

—Sólo soy un año mayor que tú —es su extraña respuesta.

Pero ella decide no darle vueltas.

—Sí, pero seguramente al ser ella mayor pensó que a ti te gustan las mujeres así.

Mira que están cerca y decide que está vez colaborará con el taxi. Está a punto de sacar un poco de dinero pero él la detiene.

—Ni te molestes, soy un caballero —le dice burlonamente.

—Sí pero tú pagaste las bebidas y el primer taxi —ella le coloca el dinero en la mano—. No te pongas machito, porque en serio no te va.

—No era una actitud machista, pero está bien —suspira—; llegamos.

El taxi se detiene y ella no sabe qué hacer a continuación. ¿Sólo se despide y ya? ¿Le da un abrazo, un beso, un golpe?

—Yo… —comienza, nerviosa—. Gracias por lo de hoy, en serio.

—No hay de qué —dice él con voz suave, aterciopelada.

Seguro está alucinando, no hay manera en el mundo en que él hable así. Le da un abrazo rápido y sale del taxi, pero se agacha a la altura de la ventana para hablar.

—Yo te llamo para avistare lo del siguiente plan —le dice y él sólo asiente con la cabeza.

—Como sea.

Ve al taxi marcharse y entra a la casa, suelta todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y suspira. Eso salió más o menos bien.

Camina a su habitación despacio para no despertar a sus padres. Se tira a la cama y ni se molesta en quitarse la ropa, tiene que pensar muy bien su siguiente movimiento o Motomiya ganará la batalla.

Cierra los ojos y se relaja. Fue una noche bastante interesante.

.

.

.

Camina despacio buscando con la mirada a Miyako que le dijo que estaría entre el graderío de la cancha de fútbol. La localiza bastante alejada, sentada en uno de esos lugares que la gente busca porque hay sombra, pero que decide ignorar porque está demasiado lejos del campo.

Sube con total calma. Está cansada y aunque su salida a la discoteca fue día sábado, aun siente un poco los efectos del alcohol; necesita acostumbrarse más a el. Se sienta y ve como los compañeros de su salón —entre ellos Koushiro— corren sin entusiasmo, bajo el ardiente sol, sudando como cerdos.

—¿Cómo te zafaste? —pregunta Miyako sin dejar de leer su libro.

—Le dije al maestro que tengo la menstruación —Inoue le lanza una mirada—. ¡Es verdad! Puso esa cara de asco que todos los hombres ponen ante la sola mención de algo referente a sangre saliendo de tu vagina.

—Tan típico.

—¿Y tú cómo zafaste? —mira un frasquito de crema protectora al lado de su amiga y empieza a echarse.

—Periodo libre —ella la mira extrañada—. Resulta que tengo ganado cálculo con una muy buena nota y puedo presidir de un par de clases.

—Cuidado te explota la cabeza, _geniecillo_ —se burla y ambas ríen.

—Bueno, es la recompensa a tanto trabajo —Mimi la mira de una manera orgullosa. Su amiga la genio.

Ve la cancha otra vez, sus compañeros han dejado de correr y ahora se dedican a hacer estiramientos, seguro jugarán. Le duele el cuerpo de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Y cómo está Ken? —pregunta después de un rato.

—Oh, él está muy bien, gracias —responde Miyako—. Pero sabes que para eso no te llamé, así que suelta todo de una vez y no quiero que omitas ni un solo detalle.

_Ugh_, su amiga la genio… que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.

—Tienen una historia de amor bastante bonita; con visitas muy seguidas de Koushiro a la tienda de computación donde trabaja, coqueteos bien planeados por parte de ella y, por supuesto, enamoramiento embobado por parte de él.

—¿En serio?

—Pero espera —dice—, resulta que mi querido Kou es todo un galán porque luego de un tiempo de tontear con ella se armó de valor y la invitó a salir. Ella es extremadamente cariñosa con él y él se deja hacer, encantado.

—¡Bien por Koushiro! —Miyako cierra el libro y se acomoda en su asiento.

—¡Mal por Koushiro! —la reprende ella—. Fue tan obvio, te lo juro. Me miraba con odio, seguro jamás pensó que Yamato saldría con alguien, en especial conmigo.

—¿Estás segura que era por eso? Pudo haber notado tu desprecio y te lo correspondió.

—¡Claro que no, me porté de maravilla! —se queja y luego suspira—. Pero agárrate que esa no es la peor parte.

—¿Te confrontó y te dijo que te alejaras de su hombre o te las ibas a ver con ella?

—¡No! —responde—. Me pasé de copas y terminé medio dormida en el pecho de Yamato.

—¡¿Cómo pasó eso?! —Miyako se acerca más a ella—. Por favor no omitas nada.

—Estábamos bailando una de esas canciones lentas donde tienes que estar bien pegado a tu compañero. No sé, estaba mareada supongo; el movimiento lento, su aroma, su voz… fue hermoso y no pude disfrutarlo bien porque me estaba quedando dormida y él decidió que era suficiente —se lamenta.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Bueno, al darse cuenta decidió que nos marchabamos obviamente, ellos dijeron que se quedaban. Nos despedimos, me llevó a mi casa y mis emociones se desbordaron por mis orejas, ojos, poros, etcétera —hace una pausa—. Creo que se asustó porque no dijo mucho, yo le di un abrazo cortísimo de despedida y luego salí despavorida del taxi no sin antes decirle que le avisaba para cuándo hiciéramos el siguiente movimiento. Él ya no habló —termina un poco desconsolada.

—¿Y cuál es el próximo movimiento? —pregunta Miyako después de un rato.

—Eso lo sabrás en el siguiente reporte, querida amiga —ambas ríen y ponen su atención en la cancha. Como supuso, están jugando fútbol.

—Oh mira, Koushiro ha metido un gol —le deja ver Inoue, ella suspira.

Por supuesto que arriesgar tanto por Koushiro vale la pena, aunque esté jugando con fuego y todo indique a que saldrá quemada.

.

.

.

Mimi mira su teléfono por decimocuarta vez en lo que va de tarde, tiene que llamar a Motomiya y no tiene una jodida idea del porqué lo está aplazando tanto. Es jueves ya y si no se apresura harán otros planes; y claro que necesita que los haga, ¡pero con ella!

Decide no darle más vuelta al asunto y marca su número rápidamente, el tono de llamada suena un par de veces y entonces la voz cantarina de Motomiya se escucha al otro lado del auricular.

—Habla Motomiya, ¿qué pasa?

Ella enmudece repentinamente.

—¿Hola? —escucha y se reprende mentalmente, ¡ella no es una cobarde!

—Habla Mimi —silencio—. Mimi la mejor amiga de Koushiro.

—Sé quién eres —responde ella—, sólo estaba esperando a que continuarás.

_Ugh_, ¿por qué está tan nerviosa? Se sienta en la cama y empieza a jugar con un hilo que sale de su edredón.

—Eh… ¿tienes planes con Kou para este fin de semana?

—No —dice—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna propuesta para nosotros?

Guarda silencio mientras se da ánimos mentalmente.

—Pensé que les gustaría ir al cine con Yamato y conmigo—responde.

Ella parece sopesar la propuesta por un momento y mientras, le da tiempo a Mimi de sufrir un poco. Seguramente dirá que no, que con una cita fue suficiente, que verlos juntos la hace querer vomitar y así no puede continuar con su plan; que es seguir teniendo a Koushiro por si lo de Yamato no funciona.

Se mira las uñas, realmente necesita una nueva manicura.

—Lo siento —habla por fin Motomiya—; pero le estaba preguntando a Koushiro qué le parecía la idea y le encanta.

¿Acaso él…?

—¿Koushiro está contigo? —pregunta, con miedo. _Que diga que no, que diga que no_.

—Sí, me está haciendo una hermosa compañía —dice y suelta una risita de lo más tonta.

Mimi se da un par de golpes con el respaldo de la cama.

—Me alegro mucho, y es mejor; así ya todos estamos enterados—esa fue una respuesta estúpida.

Se ponen de acuerdo en la hora y a qué cine irán —lo de qué película verán lo dejan para el día de la cita— y cuelga. Agarra una de almohada, se cubre con ella la boca y grita.

Jun Motomiya es más peligrosa de lo que pensó.

.

.

.

Sábado en la tarde, ella está demasiado temprano en el lugar. No puede ayudarse, no podía estar en su casa ni un minuto más y quedó en encontrarse ahí junto a Yamato, que aun con esa buena reputación de puntualidad está atrasado.

Ve su reloj de muñeca y suspira. Hubiera aceptado ese pedazo de pastel que le ofreció su madre antes de salir. Voltea a ver a la entrada y ve como Yamato se acerca trotando. Se ve tan casual como un supermodelo cuando un paparazzi toma fotos de él en plenas calles de Los Angeles. Ella se echa una apresurada ojeada para ver si no desentona con él; pero no, se ve genial.

—Siento la demora —dice él al nomás acercarse—. Pero mi padre tenía unos problemas con su teléfono y me obligó a que lo ayudara.

—Oh no te preocupes, suele pasar —le dice mientras se acaricia las puntas del cabello. Oh genial, ahora le está coqueteando.

—Me alegro que seas tan comprensiva —ella sonríe y le da un suave empujón con la mano. Desde ahí puede oler el aroma de su loción.

Odia admitirlo, pero desde el día del baile no se ha podido olvidar de su olor. Es más, ha pasado por un par de tiendas de perfumes y se ha estado demasiado tiempo tratando de identificar el aroma y por si eso no fuese suficiente humillación, se ha planteado más de una vez en comprarlo, por si lo logra encontrar.

_Patético_.

Y ya que estamos en eso de admitir verdades, tiene que decir también, que no ha dejado de pensar en él. Bien sí, ella lo pensaba mucho antes, como el arquetipo de rostro perfecto pero sin la personalidad fría y amarga que siempre lo ha caracterizado pero ahora… ahora que ha tratado con su otra cara, la de una persona bondadosa y de buenas formas, dispuesto a ayudarla en sus locuras ella bueno, ella se siente bastante perdida por él.

_Más patético_.

—¿A qué hora los citaste? —pregunta Yamato sacándola de su nube.

—Han pasado como dos minutos si mucho —ella está viendo su teléfono por si Kou le ha mandado un mensaje o algo, pero nada—. No tardarán en llegar.

—Bueno, si quieres podemos… —empieza a decir él pero ella lo interrumpe.

—Abrázame —le dice rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —es lo único él que logra decir.

—Ahí vienen, abrázame y pórtate cariñoso —no lo deja ni replicar porque ella se lanza a sus brazos.

_Oh, _ahí está su delicioso aroma.

Entierra la cara en su pecho y lo pellizca un poco para que la rodee con los brazos, se había quedado estático y tiene que colaborar. Se quedan abrazados un rato, hasta que ella está satisfecha.

Lo suelta suavemente.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunta él, confundido.

—Ah… creo que los confundí con otras personas.

¡Bien! Ella quería abrazarlo y mintió para hacerlo, nada condenable; lo único condenable es el hecho de hasta donde ha caído.

—Bueno, la próxima vez fíjate bien—dice él.

—Disculpa si te obligué a hacer algo que no querías —replica ella, ofendida.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Está a punto de decirle algo pero justo llegan Koushiro y su _novia_.

—Vaya… no estaremos presenciando la primera pelea, ¿o sí? —suelta Motomiya como si nada.

—Claro que no —contesta Yamato—; es sólo que Mimi quería beber algo y yo le dije que se esperara hasta entrar a la sala. Entonces comenzó a hacer sus berrinches de niña mimada.

—Se ve que la conoces bien —dice Koushiro.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?! —pregunta ella, algo alterada.

—Nada —responden ambos al unísono.

Quiere matarlos.

Abre la boca para decir un par de verdades, pero entonces Motomiya interviene colocándole la mano en el hombro. Ella se aleja suavemente; si lo notó, no dice nada.

—Creo que deberíamos pasar a comprar los tickets.

Todos están de acuerdo y caminan hacia las ventanillas, entonces viene lo complicado… ¿qué ver?

—Creo que una de acción estaría bien —habla Yamato primero—. A todos nos gusta el género.

—¿Y por qué no una romántica? —pregunta ella—. ¿Que no somos dos parejas?

Tres pares de ojos la miran con escepticismo, ¿acaso la están juzgando?

—Me parece que la opción de Yamato está bien —dice Motomiya, sorpresivamente. ¡Claro! Quiere quedar bien delante de él.

—Pienso igual —Koushiro da su voto aprobatorio y ella se rinde.

—Bien, como sea —responde sin ánimos—. Pero que sepan, que no le encuentro lo malo a ver una película romántica.

—Sí pero mayoría gana —se burla Yamato—; ya sabes, democracia.

—_Ja, ja, ja_ —ríe ella, con sarcasmo.

—Bien niños —dice Motomiya—, dejemos las peleas y pasemos a ventanilla.

Compran los tickets rápidamente y entran a la sala. No hay mucha gente, lo cual no la sorprende; es una película con un argumento demasiado repetitivo y si no se equivoca, es como la décima de la saga y por esa razón no quería verla, ¡todas son iguales! Pero claro, ella es la _niñata_ por querer ver una película que al menos le dará algo diferente.

Aunque si es honesta con ella misma, las películas románticas también son algo repetitivas.

Yamato y Koushiro se ofrecen de voluntarios para ir por las golosinas, así que sólo quedan ella y Motomiya, lo cual es bastante _genial_. Entiéndase el sarcasmo.

—¿Desde cuándo sales con Yamato? —le pregunta Motomiya sin vacilación.

La toma un poco por sorpresa, pero repone rápidamente.

—Un par de semanas nada más. La verdad es que sus fans me daban un poco de miedo.

¡_Toma esa_!

—Sí, a veces podíamos llegar a ser demasiado aterradoras —responde y ella no sabe cómo interpretarlo—. Pero qué bueno que te hayas decidido, es un genial chico.

Ajá… ¿a qué viene todo eso? Oh claro, ella quiere parecer buena, atenta y comprensiva para que todos confíen en ella y luego nadie sospeche de su traición; típico plan. Decide arriesgarse un poco con esta conversación.

—Tú pareces ya haber superado todo lo referido a Yamato.

_Estupendo_.

—Bueno, sigo siendo su fan —responde ella—, pero ya no lo persigo ni nada por el estilo. Me di cuenta, que estaba no sólo haciéndole daño a él, sino a mí misma; así que decidí cambiar y aunque sigue teniendo todo mi apoyo, ya no aspiro a nada con él.

¿Qué diablos es eso? Jodida Jun Motomiya dándole maduras respuestas, ¡es irreal!

—Yo… —Dios, no sabe qué decir—. ¿Te felicito por tu cambio?

Motomiya la mira por un momento y luego se echa a reír, ¡_qué descaro_!

—¡Eres tan graciosa! —responde luego de su ataque de risa—. Ahora entiendo porque Yamato se fijó en ti.

Es genial que Motomiya entienda algo, porque lo que es ella no se está enterando de nada. Justo en ese momento los chicos regresan con palomitas y gaseosas; ambos toman sus correspondientes lugares.

—Oh Yamato, se me ha olvidado comentarte algo —dice Koushiro mientras se acomodan y reparten—. ¿A qué no adivinas lo que tengo en mi celular?

—¿Un contrato para nuestra banda de una disquera importante? —Yamato le ofrece una bolsa de dulces y ella los acepta gustosa. Son sus favoritos.

—Ya quisieras —responde Koushiro—; pero no. Igual supongo que ya lo has visto.

—Bueno si me dices qué es te daré una respuesta concreta —Yamato termina riendo, y Mimi lo acompaña porque al parecer ser patética es lo que mejor hace últimamente.

—¡El segundo _teaser _de la nueva película de Star Wars! —responde Koushiro con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

—¿Cómo que ya hay otro teaser? ¿Cuándo salió? —la excitación en la voz de Yamato es tan evidente, es como un _flashback_ para ella a sus años de niños.

—¡Viejo! ¿Dónde has estado, viviendo bajo una roca? Salió esta semana y el mundo se volvió loco.

—He estado ocupado; la banda, los estudios, _pensando_… ¡qué sé yo! —contesta él—. ¡Pero dale! Ponlo rápido.

Koushiro le da play al video, y se puede escuchar música y luego una voz en off, Mimi pone los ojos en blanco; acaba de retroceder diez años, a cuando aún era vecina de Yamato y lo veía jugar todas las tardes con su máscara negra de Dark… Dark algo. Extraña un poco esos tiempos, por aquel entonces, ella era bastante inseparable con Yamato.

Dos minutos después el video acaba, Yamato y Koushiro hiperventilan.

—¡No lo puedo creer viejo! —dice Ishida emocionado—. La máscara, la voz de Luke, ¡Chewbacca y Han Solo! —termina excitado.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿estás llorando? —pregunta ella burlonamente.

—¡Cállate! Tú ni siquiera sabes de lo que estamos hablando.

—No —responde—, pero sí recuerdo a cierto niño correteando por los pasillos del edificio donde vivíamos con su máscara de Dark… algo.

—Darth Vader —aclara Koushiro.

—¡Darth Vader! —dice ella.

—¿Aún recuerdas eso? —pregunta Yamato, curioso.

—¡Claro que sí! Me perseguías con ella puesta y yo te tenía mucho miedo —suspira ante el recuerdo.

—Sí, eso hacía. Creí que lo habías olvidado.

—No podría olvidar algo así —susurra y algo flota entre ellos.

No sabe si es la nostalgia o la forma en que la está viendo en ese momento, pero siente que no puedo moverse aunque tiene que hacerlo; sino, algo que no tiene para nada planeado sucederá y no sabe si está dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Por suerte —o desgracia—, las luces de la sala se apagan dando a entender que la película no tardará nada en comenzar. Él carraspea un poco y se acomoda en su lugar, ni siquiera notó en qué momento se acercó a ella. Echa una última ojeada a la otra parejita y ve a Koushiro viendo a la pantalla y a Motomiya, que tiene la mirada fija en ella.

Al notar que se ha dado cuenta de lo que está haciendo, voltea rápidamente hacia otro lado; porque eso no es nada sospechoso. No le da más vueltas al asunto y decide concentrarse en la película.

Dos horas y un poco más, salen del cine.

Tiene que admitir que la película estuvo bien y que hubo una que otra parte conmovedora, sobre todo al final.

—No pensé que fuera a ser tan triste —dice Motomiya mientras caminan a la salida—. O sea… sabía que habrían partes tristes pero, ¿no tantas? —se detiene—. ¿Me explico?

Extrañamente sí. Los tres asienten en comprensión.

—Oigan, ¿quieren ir a tomar un helado con nosotros? —pregunta Koushiro.

Mimi mira rápidamente a Yamato por una respuesta, pero por la cara que tiene puede adivinar que es un no.

—Lo siento chicos —dice—, pero tengo ensayo dentro de un rato. Pero tú puedes ir si quieres —esta vez se dirige sólo a ella.

Claro, porque eso es lo que más se le apetece en la vida, pasar tiempo con la pareja del año.

—No te preocupes que yo también tengo que hacer… tarea —es una mentira pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

—Bueno entonces nos vamos —Yamato se despide de Koushiro y Motomiya y espera a que ella haga lo mismo.

Abraza a Kou y le da un rápido apretón de mano a su novia. Se despide alegremente de ellos y corre tras Yamato que se ha adelantado un poco.

—Iré a dejarte a casa —dice él y ella ni siquiera replica, a estas alturas ya sólo se deja hacer.

Caminan un rato en silencio disfrutando un poco de la brisa que la naturaleza decidió regalar ese día; últimamente estaba haciendo demasiado calor y ni siquiera están en verano. Ella estira los brazos en relajación y él sonríe de una forma bonita. Ha estado haciendo eso demasiado.

—¿Cómo los viste hoy? —pregunta él luego de un rato.

Suspira profundamente.

—Él se pierde cada día más y ella gana terreno —responde—. Incluso me pidió disculpas por su pasado de _fangirl_ loca y dijo que siempre sería tu fan.

Y también que sabía por qué se había fijado en ella, pero eso lo analizaría más tarde; con su almohada, cuando no tema en desbordar sus emociones porque nadie la verá.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces nada, no tardará en apuñalarme por la espalda —se queja.

—Correcto —responde él—. ¿Y qué harás?

—No lo sé —ve cómo van llegando a su casa—; pero ya sabes… —empieza pero él no la deja terminar.

—Sí, sí… me avisarás.

—Eres un genial chico —le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro y se para frente a su puerta.

Tiene otro momento de confusión en dónde no sabe cómo despedirse, es más, en todo lo que han caminado ni siquiera se ha atrevido a verlo a la cara; aún puede sentir su intensa mirada. Y ni hablar del ambiente que tuvieron, digno para un beso épico.

—Adiós Yamato, yo te llamaré —le da otro de esos abrazos exprés y se voltea rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos —es la única respuesta de él y se va.

Ella entra a su casa.

—¿Eres tú, Mimi? —la voz de su madre se escucha desde la cocina. Hace una mueca.

—Sí mamá —responde sin entusiasmo. Sólo quiere ir a su habitación, tirarse en su cama y dejar florecer todos los sentimientos que tiene reprimidos.

—Te guardé un pedazo de pastel en el refrigerador, puedes tomarlo cuando gustes.

Esas son buenas noticias.

—Gracias mamá —dice y sube las escaleras.

Decide que mejor tomará un baño antes de analizarlo todo. Un baño con mucha espuma.

.

.

.

Todo se está yendo a la mierda.

Un mes. Ha pasado un completo mes desde que Koushiro sale con Motomiya y, ha como están las cosas, va para más; un mes y ella ha salido unas cinco —o más— veces con ellos y en todas esas ocasiones no ha encontrado nada que la acuse.

Más bien se ha portado de una manera tan malditamente _gentil_ que la exaspera. Pareciera que le leyera la mente y supiera qué es lo que exactamente está buscando y sólo se tragara sus defectos mientras se comporta como la novia perfecta que no es, claro.

Ni una sola mirada a Yamato, ni una insinuación y si no fuera porque la sigue viendo de una forma extraña desde el primer día, ella podría jurar que va en serio con su mejor amigo.

Pero todo tiene que acabar, pronto. Porque no es sólo el hecho de que Koushiro cada día se encariña más con ella, sino también la cantidad de estúpidos sentimientos que tiene hacia Yamato; y lo peor es que crecen como la peste. Ella tiene que detenerlos a la de ya, antes de que se conviertan en algo más grave, más _real_.

Entra al baño de chicas y se encuentra con la única persona que quiere ver en esos momentos, se alegra de que haya acudido a su llamado sin rechistar.

—Qué bueno que viniste —habla ella primero.

—Parecías preocupada, pusiste como cuarenta caritas tristes en el mensaje que me enviaste —dice Miyako mientras se sube a los lavabos para sentarse.

—Bueno, tú eres la única que está al día con los últimos acontecimientos—responde.

—También Yamato —acota Inoue.

—Sí, pero a él no le voy a ventilar todo —aparte de que lo más probable es que se ponga a vomitar arcoíris si lo ve.

—Y bien, ¿qué era eso tan urgente que no podía esperar?

—He decidido confrontarla —dice—. Y por confrontarla me refiero a que, la veré a los ojos y le preguntaré exactamente cuál es su plan.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta Miyako—. Podrías dejar las cosas como están y quien quita, tal vez sigues saliendo con Yamato el día de su boda.

La mira con rabia.

—Está bien, mal momento para bromear.

—Estoy cansada Miyako, te lo juro, ¡no pasa nada! —camina hacia los lavabos—. Ella actúa como la novia ideal, como si de verdad lo quisiera bastante y pues… ¡ya es hora de sólo enfrentarla! Y si se niega es porque quizá es una genial actriz o qué sé yo; o tal vez tengo razón, o… ¿tiene sentido lo que digo? —termina exasperada.

—No, no lo tiene. Pero mira… lo que necesitas hacer es calmarte—Miyako se baja del lavabo para darle un suave masaje en los hombros—. Y sí, preguntarle de frente la verdad.

Suspira, tiene claro porque se metió en ese enredo pero, ¿por qué lo siguió correr? Bien pudo después de la segunda o tercera cita, al ver que nada parecía fuera de lugar, sólo acercársele y preguntarle sin pena alguna sus sospechas y ella pudo tanto negarse —que era lo más probable— o simplemente decirle «sí, aún deseo a Yamato y tú estorbas en mi camino» y entonces todo estaría solucionado.

Pero no, ella siguió teniendo citas dobles y los sentimientos de Koushiro siguieron creciendo y sus sentimientos también. Porque no los pudo detener, porque Yamato cada día se comportaba más encantadoramente, porque un día inclusive estuvieron a punto de besarse y porque ella lo iba a permitir feliz pero él reaccionó a tiempo y se detuvo; queriendo claramente no cruzar esa línea.

Así que tiene que acabar con todo, simplemente. Y responda lo que responda, ella no hará nada; si se niega, pues que sea problema de Koushiro… aunque le dolería en el alma verlo sufrir. Pero también tiene que tener en claro de que existe la posibilidad de que sea honesta, de que en verdad lo quiera y entonces nada cambiaría; sólo tendría que acabar con su supuesta relación con Yamato.

Y si resulta que le confesara todo —poco probable—, que le dijera que sigue enamorada de Yamato, ella no dudaría en correr a decírselo a Koushiro, ¡porque las cosas importantes no pueden esperar! Y él le creería, por supuesto; terminaría con Motomiya y ella sólo le daría las gracias a Yamato por todo para luego, enterrar los sentimientos que tiene hacia él.

En cualquiera de los dos hipotéticos casos sólo hay una cosa clara: ella tiene que terminar lo que sea que tiene con Yamato Ishida, pronto.

—Hablaré con ella después de clases, sin mascarás, sin tratar de fingir algo; sólo seré yo, una chica preocupada por su mejor amigo que quizá ideó un mal plan para saber la fidelidad de su nueva relación sentimental.

_Ugh_, eso suena tan mal.

—Tú puedes hacerlo —le dice Miyako—. Yo siempre te apoyaré.

Se voltea hacia ella y le da un cálido abrazo.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —dice.

—Lo mismo, sólo que estarías más desesperada porque no tendrías con quién desahogarte.

_Cierto_.

—Bueno pues, ¡deséame suerte!

—¡Suerte! —dice Miyako cruzando los dedos.

Suerte… es lo que más necesita.

.

.

.

Está parada en frente de la tienda donde trabaja Motomiya, lleva como diez minutos dándose ánimos para entrar moviendo sin parar la correa de su mochila. Decir que iba a confrontarla fue tan fácil; pero ella no puede acobardarse, tiene que acabar con todo.

Entra y la campanilla que está encima de la puerta lo avisa vigorosamente. No hay nadie en el mostrador y ella se apresura rápidamente a sacar el papelito de los horarios de Motomiya; se los pidió a Koushiro en el almuerzo después de su charla con Miyako. Él le preguntó —por supuesto— para que los quería, y ella le dijo que necesitaba algo para su computadora pero no tenía mucho dinero, así que esperaba que ella le hiciera un descuento generoso.

Se ha vuelto una maldita experta en eso de las mentiras.

Ve el papelito; no, la hora está bien. Seguramente está en el baño o tomando agua, tantas posibilidades. Camina por los pasillos para matar el tiempo, se pasa un buen rato en el área dónde están los auriculares, hay unos de un bonito tono rosa que se puede costear.

Pasa un rato viendo si encuentra otros mejores y entonces alguien le habla.

—¿Eres tú, Mimi?

Jun Motomiya está parada a unos seis pasos de ella, con una expresión de sorpresa quizá grata. Ella le sonríe y coloca las varias cajitas de auriculares que había tomado quedándose con la que pensó comprar.

¿Qué hace ahora? ¿Le lanza así a quemarropa lo que está haciendo ahí? ¿O primero tiene una conversación trivial con ella y luego, _bum_, que todo explote?

Muchas preguntas, muy poco tiempo.

—¿Vienes a comprar algo? —pregunta Motomiya—. Yo puedo ayudarte en lo que gustes.

—De hecho vine a hablar contigo—dice—, y de paso a comprar estos lindos auriculares.

—Pues… bien por la tienda —Mimi la mira extrañada—. Por lo de la compra, digo.

—Sí, entiendo. Yo… —_joder, joder, joder_—. ¿Tienes algún lugar para hablar en privado?

Motomiya la mira por tres segundos y luego reacciona, asintiendo.

—Podemos ir a la parte de atrás, que es como una mini bodega —responde—. Mi otro compañero está aquí así que no le veo ningún problema.

La explicación estaba demás, pero no dirá nada.

Caminan en silencio hacia dicha mini bodega. Hay una mesa que es seguramente donde comen y ve como Motomiya se sienta, ella la sigue porque es mejor estar cómodo ante esa clase de eventos y porque sí, quiere perder un poco más de tiempo.

Mira un poco alrededor, está todo tan lleno de… cajas; honestamente, no sabe qué más esperaba. Voltea a ver a Motomiya y está la mira con una mirada curiosa.

—Es acogedor —es su respuesta estúpida a la obvia pregunta escrita en los ojos de su acompañante.

Motomiya sólo asiente.

—Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Y es obvio que no quiere que se vaya por las ramas.

—Pues, vengo a confesarte algo —ríe nerviosamente—. Actualmente es una historia graciosa y pueda que tierna.

—No puedo imaginarlo —dice Motomiya y también ríe un poco.

Ella tampoco puede imaginarlo, pero tenía que decir algo más; es como un agregado sin fundamento.

Genial, ahora divaga.

—Lo cierto es que… —_vamos_— .Lo cierto es que todo este tiempo estuve saliendo con ustedes para vigilarte porque creí que sólo estabas utilizando a Koushiro para acercarte a Yamato —termina rápidamente.

Que estúpida, ¡lo dijo tan rápido! ¿Le entendería? No puede descifrar bien su expresión; no sabe si está sorprendida o tiene miedo. Cualquiera de las dos es una posibilidad.

No dice nada por un rato, sólo la ve como estudiándola y odia eso, porque sólo la pone más nerviosa. ¿Por qué no sólo grita y la maltrata de una? Así todo termina pronto y ella por fin está en paz.

—¿En serio pensaste que yo haría algo así? ¡¿Por quién me tomas?! —por fin responde y alza la voz un poco.

No se esperaba esa pregunta, pero tiene que ser sincera, ¿cierto? Cierto.

—Bueno —empieza—, no es como que tengas un genial expediente. Pasas casi una vida enamorada del mismo tipo y luego te conquistas a alguien cercano a él, ¿qué esperabas qué pensara?

—Oh, no lo sé veamos… —dice—. ¿Quizá que las personas pueden llegar a cambiar? ¿Que no todo en la vida tiene que tener explicación? ¿Que Koushiro es lo suficientemente atractivo como para conquistar a cualquier mujer incluso si ésta estuvo medio obsesionada con un tipo que canta? —enumera—. En serio, había como un millón de probabilidades.

—¡No las había! Y no es porque piense que Koushiro no es atractivo, sino porque tú misma lo dijiste; ¡estuviste demasiado tiempo obsesionada con el mismo sujeto! Es enfermo y sí, te creo capaz de eso y más —grita ella.

—¡Y yo a ti también te creo capaz de pensar y planear eso y más! —golpea la mesa con ambas manos—. Porque eres una niñita malcriada que al verse amenazada eres capaz de inventarte todo un cuento sólo porque me conoces desde hace cuánto, ¿cinco años? ¡Madura! —grita Motomiya también.

Mimi se sorprende, ¿en serio le dijo que madurara? ¿Ella? ¡Que no sea hipócrita!

—¿Me hablas a mí de madurar cuando estás saliendo con un tipo cuatro años más joven que tú? ¡Ja, ja! Permite que me burle en la ironía.

Tras sus palabras hay otro silencio, ve como Motomiya cierra los ojos intentando claramente calmarse, ella también tiene que hacerlo; se supone que iba a dejar las cosas claras, no a gritarle a bocajarro todo lo que pensaba. Tiene que actuar de una mejor manera.

—Porque no en lugar de seguir gritando me dices claro qué es lo qué quieres —habla Motomiya.

Ella está de acuerdo.

—Yo no creo que estés enamorada de Koushiro —comienza—. Es más, creo que todo fue un plan muy bien construido por ti para acercarte a Yamato.

—¿Y por qué crees eso? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces bien! —responde—. Me viste en un par de ocasiones y me juzgas por mi anterior comportamiento infantil, ¿no puedo cambiar, crecer como persona?

—Sí puedes hacerlo, y te lo hubiera creído si hubieses salido con un compañero de tu universidad, no con Koushiro.

—Es que todo esto es por Koushiro, ¿acaso estás enamorada de él? —pregunta.

Claro que no está enamorada de Koushiro, ¿qué no ha visto cómo babea por el estúpido de Yamato?

—Koushiro es mi mejor amigo—replica ella—, y le quiero con el alma entera. Pero lo que no creo es que sea tu tipo y que estés enamorada de él.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Motomiya.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —habla otra voz.

La clara voz de Koushiro, porque claramente esto tenía que pasar. No es sólo que terminó teniendo sentimientos por el tipo que la ayudó en su _maquiavélico_ plan (cliché); sino que también cuando decidió ir a confesarlo todo, la persona que está protegiendo tenía que aparecer para escuchar y así malinterpretar el asunto (cliché).

Está segura que leyó esta trama en algún libro.

Él se acerca a la mesa y se para junto a Motomiya, no sabe qué significa eso, pero ambos tienen una mirada que dice claramente que quieren que siga hablando. Pero ella ya no tiene ánimos, más bien quiere salir corriendo; esta conversación no estaba para ser escuchada por Koushiro, se suponía que sólo iba a ser entre ella y la otra _tarada_ esa.

Pero bueno tiene que hablar, y tiene que ser valiente.

—Como dije —empieza con nerviosismo—; no creo que Motomiya aquí presente, esté enamorada de ti Koushiro —_también aquí presente_—. Sino que más bien todo fue un plan para acercarse a Yamato.

—¿O sea que me está utilizando?

—Más o menos —¡sí! ¿Por qué no responde sí?

—No lo entiendo —dice Koushiro—. No entiendo por qué armaría un plan tan tonto por alguien del cual no estuvo enamorada.

—Tienes razón —responde ella—, ¡estuvo obsesionada de él!

—¿Puedes dejar atrás lo que hice en el pasado? O sea, ¡ya pasó! Déjalo ir…

—¡No! ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a Koushiro? —pregunta exasperada.

—Es que no sé de qué verdad hablas, ¡todo te lo has inventado tú! —responde Motomiya, impaciente.

—Yo no lo inventé, sólo saqué conclusiones.

—Bueno, unas muy herradas —acota Koushiro y ella se encoge un poco en su asiento.

¿Tan tonto e inverosímil era todo? Ni Yamato ni Miyako tuvieron una reacción así, quizá… quizá ellos sólo la estaban apoyando. ¡No! Todo era claro, todo tenía sentido, ¿verdad?

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Ya le preguntaste, hablaste sobre esto con ella?

—No, pero yo confío en ella —responde él y eso la descoloca.

Mimi calla tras las palabras de Koushiro no entendiendo esa confianza ciega, esa forma de saber que la que mientes es ella y no Motomiya.

—¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella? —pregunta después de un rato, con las lágrimas picándole los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no? Ella es linda conmigo y nos llevamos bien; me agrada, me entiende y me escucha cuando hablo de lo que me gusta —explica él.

—Yo siempre te escuché —alega ella y a estas alturas, ya han resbalado un par de lágrimas por su rostro.

—Pero no iba a besarme contigo, ¿o sí?

—No, pero si me hubieras preguntado…

—¡Mimi! —la reprende él; medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Es broma bobo —responde—. Yo te quiero tanto, y cuando me hablaste de tu relación con… —la mira un rato—. _Ella_ que, ¡es más! Ni siquiera me lo dijiste, si no que tuve que escucharlo por terceros y luego confrontarte. Yo no sé qué me pasó.

—¿Tal vez fueron celos de amigos? —dice Motomiya.

—Quizá… —ella tiene claro que fue más que eso, pero no quiere enfrentar esa revelación. Al menos no con ellos.

—Entonces —dice Koushiro—; hiciste un plan para averiguar si Jun sólo me estaba utilizando para acercarse a Yamato, ¿correcto? —ella asiente—. Correcto, bien… ¿qué pasó con Yamato? ¿Su relación fue fingida?

—Sí, el sólo me ayudó. Yo necesitaba a alguien para salir con ustedes, y que mejor que Yamato que conoce a tu novia y tal vez podía empujarla más a revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó.

—Wow —esa es Motomiya con un auténtico tono de sorpresa—. Parecían una pareja real.

—La verdad es que creo que él tomó clases de actuación —explica ella.

—No creo —dice el único hombre en la conversación—; Yamato no es de esos.

—Bueno, entonces sólo era cuestión del ambiente o qué sé yo —responde.

—No lo sé —dice Motomiya—. Déjame decirte algo, no sé si lo notabas, pero es que yo te observaba mucho —¿qué si no lo notó? Hubo noches que ni durmió por esas miradas—. Me daba tanta curiosidad el hecho de que salieras con Yamato; yo te recordaba vagamente, y jamás en mi vida imaginé que él se fijaría en ti.

_Ándale chiquita, échale más sal a la herida_.

—Sí, eso lo tengo claro.

—Pero no me malinterpretes por favor —replica rápidamente—. Es que por lo que sé de él (y créeme que sé mucho) no es superficial, y tú eres _tan_ bonita, y te veías tan superficial que pensé que no era posible. Pero luego los miraba interactuar, y te miraba a ti y te escuchaba, que comprendí porqué se fijaría en alguien como tú.

A estas alturas se puede decir que ella, Mimi Tachikawa, ha enmudecido de sorpresa. ¿De dónde esa mujer ha sacado semejantes conjeturas? ¿Miradas, interactuar, conversaciones? ¡¿De qué habla?! Ella simplemente actuaba normal delante de Yamato.

Pero bueno, tiene que preguntar.

—¿Y por qué se fijaría en alguien como yo?

—Porque él actúa como él mismo contigo.

Y eso no se lo esperaba.

.

.

.

Mimi camina por las calles de la ciudad preguntando cómo llegó hasta dónde está. Luego de esa grata, no grata y luego otra vez grata conversación con Motomiya y Koushiro, de algún extraño y enfermo modo todo terminó bien. Hubo lágrimas por supuesto, pero sólo las de ella por su semi arrepentimiento.

Tengamos algo claro, ella se arrepiente, pero no del todo. Por eso lo de _semi_.

Pidió perdón a Koushiro como no, y también a Motomiya porque pueda que se lo mereciera; y aunque aún no está cien por ciento clara sobre qué piensa de su relación o si confía en ella o no, decidió no entrometerse más porque, si es honesta, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente prejuzgó y se inventó una historia sobre la novia de su mejor amigo, bueno, agradece que él se lo haya tomado medio bien. La regañó, sí… y mucho; pero ella lo entiende y además Koushiro es dulce hasta cuando habla serio y enojado.

Y claro, analizaron su reacción; aunque, contra su voluntad, llegando a una no agradable conclusión: tenía celos y miedo. Apestosos celos porque —en eso tenía razón Motomiya— temía que la desplazarán del primerísimo lugar en el corazón de su querido Kou y miedo, porque temía que él la abandonara de algún modo.

Por supuesto quedaron en que nada de eso pasaría.

Ya después de tantos perdones y lágrimas, y risas también hay que agregar; comenzaron a desgajar lo de Yamato y ella. Insistió en que no había ni un Yamato y ella, pero Motomiya, que no por algo fue tan fan de Ishida, dijo que algo se había cocido entre ellos y que debía ser valiente y preguntar.

Es por eso que ahí está, dirigiéndose hacia su casa; ¿a qué? ¿Quién sabe? Pero allá lo averiguará.

Cruza una calle y se da cuenta que está por llegar, tenía años de no visitar el edificio donde solía vivir. Hay demasiados recuerdos ahí.

Llega y saluda al portero mientras entra que, sorprendentemente, se acordó de ella. Espera un rato el elevador ya que Yamato vive en uno de los últimos pisos; el elevador por fin llega y ella sube, entonces es cuando los nervios y pánico empiezan a atacarla.

¿Qué le dirá?

«_Sabes Yamato, le dije toda la verdad a Koushiro y su novia, pero no hagas esa cara que ya está todo bien; lo cierto es que decidimos analizar rigurosamente nuestra relación, o sea tú y yo, y llegamos a la conclusión de que quizá ambos albergamos sentimientos mutuos. Bueno, yo lo tengo clarísimo, pero tú no sé, ¿serías tan amable y decírmelo?_»

Eso suena bien.

El elevador se detiene llegando al piso y ella apenas y puede bajar, le tiemblan las piernas. Y eso es tan genial, magnifico, maravilloso. _Ugh_.

Camina por el pasillo despacio mientras un montón de recuerdos empiezan a aparecer como por arte de magia. Ellos realmente tenían una relación linda de niños. Bueno, él la molestaba bastante y la asustaba, pero todo era en muy buen modo. Suspira, porque no entiende cómo fue qué perdieron eso; sí ella se fue cuando su papá consiguió otro empleo y le empezó a ir mejor, pero bien pudieron haber seguido el contacto.

Y aunque sí que se siguieron viendo y sí que se siguieron hablando, jamás fue del mismo modo. Ella siente que lo exaspera.

Se detiene frente a la puerta del apartamento, está pensando en tocar cuando escucha pasos por el pasillo. Es Yamato con una bolsa del supermercado en la mano y un gorro de lana en la cabeza.

_Mierda_, se ve tan guapo. Quiere llorar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —es la obvia pregunta que él hace.

—Te estaba buscando —contesta ella.

—Pues ya me encontraste, ¿quieres pasar?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Entran y un suave olor la inunda, no es el aroma de su loción —ese lo tiene grabado en sus fosas nasales—, sino de algo más… hogareño.

—Vaya, tienes muy ordenado aquí —dice ella.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —responde él—. ¿Quieres algo de beber o es una visita fugaz?

—Creo que lo de la estabilidad de mi visita depende de ti —dice y él se sorprende—; y té estaría bien.

—Esa fue una respuesta de lo más rara, pero como sea —sacude la cabeza—. Iré a poner el agua. Acomódate.

Ve como desaparece en la cocina y ella observa el lugar; obviamente siguen con la misma esplendida vista, pero hay cuadros nuevos y también fotografías. Hay una del pequeño Takeru también, del cual no ha sabido desde que se fue a vivir a Francia con su madre hace como dos años.

—Bueno —interrumpe Yamato sus pensamientos—, sólo hay que esperar que hierva el agua y eso el molesto pitido nos lo dirá —la ve—. Ahora bien, ¿dime de qué quieres hablar?

—¿Cómo está Takeru? —es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar.

—Estoy seguro de que no fue a eso a lo que viniste pero bueno—responde—. Él está genial. En Francia, con Natsuko.

A ella no se le pasa desapercibido el hecho de que ha llamado a su madre por su nombre de pila, y tampoco que es un tema delicado, así que decide aplazarlo para otro día; cuando ya haya atravesado todas las capas de seguridad de él.

—Me alegra escucharlo —es su única respuesta.

¿Y ahora qué?

Está segura que si deja a Yamato seguir la conversación él volverá a preguntar de qué quiere hablar, y todavía le falta un poco más de tiempo para estar lista y decirle lo mucho que le gusta.

Así que decide irse por las ramas por un rato más.

—¿Y la banda?

Yamato la mira por un rato, pero de igual manera responde.

—Está bien, de hecho, tenemos concierto en quince días.

—Eso es genial, tan genial —responde ella de manera algo cómica.

Él se ríe.

—Sabes no sé qué te pasa… —el pitido de la tetera lo detiene—. Ahora vuelvo.

Ella mientras se seca sus manos sudorosas en la falda del uniforme. Dios, no tendría por qué estar tan nerviosa, ¡sólo aclarará las cosas con él! No oficializarán o comprometerán en matrimonio.

¿O sí?

Él regresa con dos humeantes tazas de té y las coloca en la mesita, ella toma asiento cerca de él. Se va a declarar, no va a sentarse al otro lado, no sería lógico; porque sí él corresponde a sus sentimientos, querrá lanzarse a sus brazos rápidamente.

—Antes de que vuelvas a hacerme la misma pregunta por tercera vez —comienza ella—, te diré a qué he venido —toma un sorbo de su té, está riquísimo. Otro maldito punto a su favor—. Hablé con Koushiro y Motomiya y les conté todo.

Yamato se atragante con su té.

—¿En serio? —pregunta y coloca su taza en la mesita.

—En serio.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué dijeron? Wow, te ves bien a pesar de que prácticamente fuiste a la guerra sola y sin armas.

Se ríe. Es una analogía graciosa y tonta, hay que decir.

—No fue tan grave… —y le explica todo.

Bueno, no todo.

Un tiempo después y otra taza de té, ella termina de contar la historia. Él sólo asiente.

—Así que viniste a decirme que ya no me necesitabas y a pagarme mi parte —dice él.

—¿Te ofrecí dinero? —pregunta ella alarmada, ¿es que cayó tan bajo?

—Era una broma —responde—. Nunca sabes cuándo bromeo.

—Es por el tono en que las dices, es muy serio.

—¡Pero así se supone que tiene que ser!

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—No —replica rápidamente—. Tiene que ser en un tono más relajado.

Y la que también tiene que relajarse y enfocarse es ella, que no llegó ahí a hablar de sus bromas. Pero él habla primero.

—Sabes, hay algo que no me quedó muy claro —carraspea un poco—. Todo lo que hiciste, ¿fue por tu amistad con Koushiro?

—Sí. Y también porque tenía miedo de ser reemplazada, además de que… sí, actúe de manera infantil e inmadura y también territorial.

—Correcto sí. Sólo quería saber el terreno que estoy pisando —responde él.

—Claro. ¿Pero sabes? Koushiro es mi mejor amigo, y al final sólo quiero su bien así que no sé por qué me porté tan bajo —continúa ella.

—Porque no quería sólo lanzarme, tenía qué ver si había algo seguro. Suelo malinterpretar las señales, y noté tantas en ti…

—… Y creo que tengo serios problemas con eso de seguir adelante y dejar que todas las personas a mi alrededor tengan una vida aparte. Tuve un perrito y se murió tan joven, quizá eso me afectó demasiado —se calla procesando lo que Yamato acaba de decir—. ¿De qué señales hablas?

—Bueno yo… —Yamato agacha un poco la cabeza y ella puede ver como sus mejillas se pintan de rojo.

—¿Es esto para levantarme el ánimo? —pregunta, confundida—. Porque déjame decirte que lo estás haciendo muy bien, te vez _malditamente_ adorable.

—Dios yo… —se sonroja más—. Actualmente estoy muy nervioso.

—¿Por qué? —ella sonríe.

—Bueno, jamás había hecho esto antes o al menos no muchas veces. O quiero decir, no con alguien que me gustara tanto —balbucea nervioso.

—Alto ahí vaquero porque no te estoy entendiendo.

O más bien que está empezando a imaginar cosas, porque no hay manera en el mundo que Yamato haya dicho lo que escuchó.

—Yo escribo canciones, ¿sabes? —ella asiente—. Y es totalmente ridículo porque soy bueno en ello, pero a la hora de hablar y expresar lo que siento yo… —el abre la boca un par de veces, ella lo mira no sabiendo qué pensar—. Soy realmente malo en decirle a una chica que me gusta.

Paren el mundo que va demasiado rápido.

—Espera, ¿qué? —ella no está entendiendo nada.

—Me gustas —dice él más claro—. Dios, ¿cómo no lo notaste? ¡Era tan obvio!

—¡¿Cómo qué era tan obvio?! Es… es imposible —siente que se va desmayar. Exagera, pero es la emoción.

—Yo no soy la hermanita de la caridad o algo así. Si te ayudé fue porque te veías preocupada —responde y ella no sabe qué decir.

¿Qué no se supone que llegó a eso? Ella llegó a hablar de sus sentimientos, ella llegó a confesarse y a posiblemente ser rechazada; no a que un muy adorable Yamato Ishida le dijera que le gusta y que la ayudó por ella y sólo por ella.

Esto tiene que ser un universo paralelo, o un sueño, su madre no tardará en despertarla y decirle que se le hace tarde para la escuela.

Entonces se echa a reír, porque no puede hacer nada más. Siente que explotará de emoción.

—Estoy tan feliz —dice luego de calmarse un poco.

—Se nota —responde Yamato, confundido.

—Es que… —ella ríe más—. ¡Yo venía a decirte que me gustas! Y tú te me adelantas y me dices que te gustó; que me ayudaste porque te gusto. ¿No es gracioso?

—Hilarante.

Ella deja de reír y suspira, se pone roja. Él gusta de ella, sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

—Por favor dime que no es una broma —ella lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—Para nada —responde él—. De hecho lo pensé mucho. Tuve varias noches sin dormir por lo mismo.

_Eso es tan genial_.

—Yo también pasé varias noches sin dormir pensando en ti —ella le baja varios decibeles a su voz.

—Yo… quise besarte muchas veces —susurra él.

—Pues, no esperes más para hacerlo —y sí, esa es una invitación.

Y aleluya, él lo capta rápidamente.

Coloca ambas manos alrededor de su rostro y la acerca a él, ella cierra automáticamente los ojos y sólo puede sentir su aliento en su rostro. Y cuando por fin sus labios se topan con los suyos, la sensación es demasiado indescriptible, placentera, cálida; no tarda en querer profundizar el beso, abriendo su boca. Ella lo hace gustosamente, saboreando cada centímetro de él, de sus labios y de su lengua, a gusto y lentamente.

Se separan entre suspiros y vuelven a besarse otra vez. Uno por cada oportunidad perdida, uno por cada vez que lo desearon y no pudieron, uno por cada momento en que estuvieron juntos y por los que seguirán.

Aún no entiende cómo es que terminaron en de ese modo, pero, ¡hey! Ella no se quejara. Y aunque pareciera que su relación tenía que acabar de esa forma —por todos esos clichés que tuvieron— tampoco es como que se lo esperó. Pueda que lo haya deseado, ¿pero a que fuera real? ¡Ni hablar! Las cosas buenas no les pasan a las protagonistas que son medio buenas.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de besarnos —sugiere él entre besos.

—No, no creo —susurra ella y continúa besándolo.

Bien, podría hacer eso por años.

Lo besa un poco más y entonces su celular suena; _espléndido_, justo cuando él empezaba a tocar otras partes que no eran su espalda. Lo saca de su bolsillo y lo ve, es un mensaje de Koushiro que pregunta cómo le fue. Sonríe, le alegra que Kou se preocupe por ella, pero tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Tira el celular como puede en la mesita de café y voltea a ver a Yamato, él la ve como preguntándole quién era y ella sólo se encoge de hombros en respuesta. Lo recuesta en el sofá y se coloca encima de él. Nunca había hecho eso antes y es posible que su cara esté ardiendo en rojo brillante, pero se le apetecía.

Él la mira con una mezcla de admiración, excitación y susto pero se deja hacer.

—Ahora… —dice ella suavemente—. Podemos continuar en donde nos quedamos.

Lo besa y él corresponde rápidamente; sus manos siguen explorando lugares que no había visitado antes y ella suspira en satisfacción. Por supuesto que no hay modo de que pasen a segunda base, pero cree que con eso es suficiente.

Además, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar su nueva relación con Yamato. Por lo pronto, sólo aprovechará el momento y disfrutará de besarlo.

**Fin**.

.

.

.

¡Hola! He tardado más de lo que pretendía, pero este fic cobró vida propia e hizo lo que le placía; inclusive ser tan largo como es y matar varias escenas que tenía preparada para crear otras. Así que si no te gusta, puedes quejarte con el, que yo no me hago responsable(?). Sólo bromeo.

Pero en serio, si no te gusta puedes quejarte lo que gustes conmigo y yo te pediré mil veces perdón.

A pesar de que la pareja no es de mis favoritas, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, fue todo un reto para mi; es mi primer fic con tantas palabras, y es el primero en el que uso mucho diálogo, así que no sé cómo me fue en ese campo. De verdad espero que te guste y que disfrutes leyéndolo, y aunque esto es exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de Mimi, espero haya llenado todo lo que querías en tu solicitud.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta **Nuneori**, porque me salvó muchas veces, porque corrigió varios errores y por ser la mejor chear de todos los tiempos. Hay que decir también que a ella le encanta la pareja y por eso estaba tan emocionada. Y al foro **Proyecto 1-8** por tan agradable actividad.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
